


Zwei

by SethMacenzie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethMacenzie/pseuds/SethMacenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ally soll Crook in die Unterwelt bringen. Auch wenn Crook sie lieber anbaggern würde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwei

‘I'm the overlord of the underworld.’ Ally schrie mehr, als sie sang. Sie schwang ihre zum Pferdeschwanz gebundenen schwarzen Locken im Takt zu Voltaires Musik und schnippte mit den Fingern. Sie hatte schließlich nichts zu tun, solange Dyo noch keine Spur hatte. Und im Moment schnupperte Dyo noch auf dem Boden herum. Vermutlich roch er nur den Minotaurus, der es sich hier gemütlich gemacht hatte. Oder irgendwelche seiner Opfer. Aber sie waren wegen irgendeinem Verbrecher hier, der hoffentlich noch nicht gefressen worden war. Ally wollte dem Herrscher der Unterwelt wirklich nicht erklären müssen, wieso sein Gefangener aufgefressen worden war. Vielleicht hätte er dann nicht zulassen sollen, dass er in das Labyrinth des Minotaurus gesteckt wird, hatte Ally gedacht. Aber sie hatte es ihm nicht ins Gesicht gesagt. Sie hatte keine Lust auf Streit gehabt.

  
Ally prüfte, ob das rote Seil, das sie hinter sich herzog nicht gerissen war und ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie immer noch keine Karte vom Labyrinth hatte. Oft genug musste sie die Verbrecher hier abholen. Heute war es irgendein Kerl namens Crook.

  
Dyos linker Kopf bellte laut auf, während der rechte eine Spur gefunden hatte. Ally zog ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche und stellte die Musik leiser, dann folgte sie ihm summend.  
Dyo knurrte, dann stürmte er um eine Ecke und Ally hörte trotz ihrer Kopfhörer das Gefluche, als Dyo den Kerl schnappte. Dyo zerbiss gerne Jeans, weswegen Ally nur noch Lederhosen trug, wenn sie ihn dabei hatte. Der junge Mann, auf dessen Jeans Dyos linker Kopf herumkaute versuchte gerade vergebens Dyos rechten Kopf davon abzuhalten, ihm auch noch das andere Hosenbein anzuknabbern.

  
Ally pfiff nach Dyo und er lies die Hosenbeine los und setzte sich hechelnd auf seine Hinterpfoten. Der Mann mit der zerfetzten Hose sah auf und fing an zu grinsen. Offenbar meinte er mit dem dreckigen Grinsen seinem Namen alle Ehre zu machen.  
‚Hallo schöne Lady. Sonst rettet ja der Prinz die schöne Maid, aber hey, ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn es heute mal andersrum läuft.‘

  
Noch während er redete fing Dyo an zu knurren, seine beiden Köpfe fletschten die Zähne und Ally fluchte innerlich, während sie ihre Dolche hervorholte. Sie waren frisch geschliffen und ihre zwei Klingen blitzen auf, als Ally sie warf.

  
Crook sah ihnen nach, wie sie an ihm vorbei in die Dunkelheit flogen und irgendetwas trafen. Aber er hatte da so eine Ahnung. Und dann tauchten aus der Dunkelheit zwei Hörner auf. Der riesige Stierschädel des Minotaurus zeigte sich und so wie er seine Nüstern aufblähte war er alles andere als glücklich über die beiden Dolche in seiner Brust. Er zog sie heraus und warf sie in Allys Richtung, doch die hatte schon ihre Peitsche gezückt und schwang sie. Der dunkle Rauch aus dem sie bestand formte sich zu einem dünnen Band aus Rauch und Nebel und wickelte sich um das Horn des Minotaurus. Ally zog einmal kräftig und brachte den Minotaurus zu Fall, dann packte sie Crook am Handgelenk und begann zu rennen.

  
‚Cooles Teil, siehst echt sexy damit aus!‘, schrie Crook, während er neben Ally herrannte, die immer dem roten Seil folgte, dass sie zum Ausgang bringen würde. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf über seine Unverfrorenheit. Der Minotaurus schnaubte und brüllte hinter ihnen. Es klang weder menschlich, noch nach einem Stier, nur nach einer Kreatur, der man das Essen, auf das sie so lange gewartet hatte, weggenommen hatte.

  
Ally rannte schneller, sobald sie wusste wieder wo sie war. Vielleicht sollte sie aus dem Gedächtnis eine Karte anfertigen, zumindest den Ausgang kannte sie schließlich. Oder den Eingang. Was auch immer es war. Sobald sie Licht sah wurde sie langsamer und lies Crooks Handgelenk los, er war wohl kaum so blöd, dass er zurück ins Labyrinth zum menschenfressenden Minotaurus rennen würde. Und wenn doch, dann war er so blöd, dass er es verdient hatte, gefressen zu werden.

 

Das Licht von draußen blendete schrecklich, wie immer, wenn man aus der Dunkelheit des Labyrinths, oder sonst einer Dunkelheit kam. Ally blieb keuchend auf der anderen Seite des Ausgangs stehen und versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen. Dyo hechelte zu ihren Füßen und japste nach Luft. Crook warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und ließ stöhnend einen Schwall Luft aus seinen Lungen dringen.

  
‚Danke Süße. Echt nett von dir. Mich da raus zu holen. Wir sollten mal einen Trinken gehen.‘, Crook schnappte nach jedem Satz nach Luft, aber er schaffte es trotzdem Ally breit anzugrinsen. Sie verzog das Gesicht.

  
‚Selbst wenn Hades dich nicht umbringt… ich verzichte.‘

  
‚Hades?‘

  
Ally nickte. ‚Jap. Ich sollte den Gefangenen aus dem Labyrinth zu ihm bringen.‘  
Crook sah auf, schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und fragte: ‚Woher willst du wissen, dass ich der richtige Gefangene bin?‘

  
‚Du bist der einzige Gefangene.‘  
‚Oh.‘

  
Crook kratze sich am Nacken, dann drehte er sich um und wollte rennen, aber kaum versuchte er den ersten Schritt zu machen, hörte er ein Klicken sehr dicht an seinem Ohr. Er drehte sich um und sah in den Lauf einer alten, abgenutzten Pistole.  
‚Eine Knarre. Wir sind hier im antiken Griechenland. Wir stehen vor dem Labyrinth des Minotaurus und du bedrohst mich mit einer Knarre?‘  
Ally verdrehte die Augen.  
‚Wir sind im 21.Jahrhundert.‘

Crook versuchte nicht noch mal abzuhauen, auch nachdem Ally die Pistole weggesteckt hatte. Abgenutzte Knarren hießen, dass sie oft benutzt worden waren und das war wirklich nicht gut. Ally schob ihn vor sich her durch irgendwelches Gestrüpp und holperige Steine in Richtung Zivilisation. Der zweiköpfige Hund lief hechelnd neben ihr her und knurrte, sobald Crook auch nur einen Schritt in die falsche Richtung machte.  
‚Und was jetzt?‘, fragte Crook, nachdem er ein paar Häuser sehen kann. Ally kniete sich hin und wickelte die beiden Köpfe des Hundes in ein Tuch ein, eng beieinander, sodass man nicht sehen konnte, dass er zwei davon hatte.  
‚Jetzt nehmen wir ein Boot.‘

‚Kein geflügeltes Pferd?‘

‚Wir sind im 21. Jahrhundert. Immer noch.‘  
Dann packte sie ihre Pistole und die Dolche unter ihre Jacke und schubste Crook in Richtung Zivilisation, um ein Boot zu nehmen.

  
‚Ich bin übrigens Crook.‘, lächelnd strecke er Ally seine Hand hin, nachdem sie endlich auf dem Boot angekommen waren. Und er mal keinen sabbernden, knurrenden Hund neben sich hatte. Sie sah ihm misstrauisch in die Augen, dann auf seine Hand und schüttelte sie dann kurz. ‚Ally. Allisophone.‘

  
‚Halleluja. Ich weiß wir sind in Griechenland. Aber das ist heftig.‘  
‚Meine Mutter steht auf griechische…Sachen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass du dich selbst Crook genannt hast.‘

  
Crook schüttelte den Kopf, er lehnte sich an der Reling und betrachtete Ally kurz, bevor er antwortete.

  
‚Ich heiße wirklich so. Und meine Mutter spricht nicht mal griechisch.‘  
Ally nickte kurz, dann sah sie hinaus auf das Mittelmeer. Irgendwo weit weg blitzte es und der Donner kam leise bei ihnen an. Ally erschauderte.  
Irgendwann hielt Crook es nicht mehr aus und begann mit den Fingern auf der Reling zu trommeln. Er konnte diese Stille nicht ausstehen. Es war langweilig und dieses verdammte schwankende Boot schlug ihm auf den Magen.  
‚Scheiß Wetter was?‘  
‚Mm-hm.‘

Ally blickte weiter die dichten Wolken an und hörte den lauten Donner, der immer näher kam. Inzwischen konnte man sogar ab und an einen Blitz sehen und Crook beobachtete wie sie jedes Mal zusammenzuckte.

  
‚Du magst wohl keine Gewitter, was?‘

  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er war nie gut in Smalltalk gewesen, aber Ally schlug ihn offenbar um Längen. Nachdem ein Blitz nicht zu weit entfernt von ihnen einschlug, gingen sie in ihre Kabine. Crook warf sich auf das Bett und starrte die Decke an. Es war katastrophal langweilig.

  
‚Hast du das Spiel gesehen?‘, fragte Ally nach einer endlosen Minute Stille. Crook schüttelte den Kopf.

  
‚War im Knast.‘ Ally nickte und Crook nickte mit ihr. Das Schiff schwankte und Ally hielt sich krampfhaft an dem Stuhl fest auf dem sie saß, während Crooks Mageninhalt hochkam.  
‚Du magst kein Wasser. Ich mag kein Wasser. Warum nehmen wir ein Boot?‘  
‚Pistole. Dolche. Zwei-köpfiger Hund.‘  
‚Ach so.‘

  
Crook gab irgendwann auf mit Ally zu reden und beschloss den Rest der Fahrt zu schlafen. Da konnte er sich wenigstens nicht übergeben.

  
Ally nahm sich einen Granatapfel aus der Obstschale und machte sich auf zu dem Hundezwinger im unteren Teil des Schiffes, wo sie den Rest der Fahrt verbrachte, indem sie Dyos hinter den vier Ohren kraulte und die kleinen Früchte aus dem Granatapfel heraus pulte und sie aß.

Ally warf Crook aus dem Bett und betrachtete ihn von oben, während er sich den Kopf rieb. ‚Weckst du jeden so?‘ Allys Gesicht verzog sich kurz zu einem schelmischen Grinsen als sie nickte. Crook strecke seine Beine aus und lachte auf.  
‚Beweg deinen faulen Hintern. Wir müssen weiter.‘

Ally ignorierte wie Crook die Augen verdrehte und aufstand. Er kratze sich am Kinn und folgte dann Aly und dem zweiköpfigen Riesenhund vom Schiff aufs Land. Das sie beide nach elf Stunden Bootsfahrt schmerzlich vermisst hatten. Allys Auto, ein klappriger alter Kombi, stand auf einem Parkplatz von irgendeinem Laden und Ally warf die Strafzettel, die an der Scheibe klebten ins Handschuhfach, nachdem sie aufgeschlossen hatte.

  
‚Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?‘, fragte Crook, der es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem gemacht hatte und versuchte den Hundeatem in seinem Nacken zu ignorieren.  
‚Westküste von Böotien.‘

  
‚Da bin ich geschnappt worden… Wäre es nicht einfacher gewesen mich gleich zu Hades zu bringen?‘

  
Ally zuckte mit den Schultern.  
‚Ich hab dich nicht in dieses vermaledeite Labyrinth gesteckt. Ich mag das Ding auch nicht besonders. Und ich glaube der Minotaurus mag meine Peitsche so langsam auch nicht mehr.‘

  
Crook grinste. ‚Wo kriegt man so was eigentlich her?‘ ‚War ein Geschenk.‘ Allys Blick richtete sich Stur auf die Straße, die Crook endlos lang erschien. Als ein Schlagloch kam heulten Dyos zwei Köpfe synchron laut auf.

  
‚Was ist das eigentlich? Der kleine Bruder von Kerberos?‘ ‚Sein Neffe. Und er heißt Dyo.‘  
Crook erschauderte, als Dyos rechter Kopf zwischen den Sitzen hervorkam und ihm auf die Schulter sabberte. Ally streichelte ihn kurz, dann verschwand der riesige Hundekopf wieder auf den Rücksitz.

  
‚Was bist du eigentlich? Ne Harpyie? So eine die einen in die Unterwelt verschleppt?‘ Ally verdrehte die Augen. ‚Wieso denkt das eigentlich jeder? Sehe ich aus wie ein geflügelter Dämon?‘ Crook wiegte den Kopf ein paar Mal hin und her. ‚Ein bisschen schon. Wenn du so ne angepisste Fresse ziehst zumindest.‘ Ally schlug ihm dafür gegen den Hinterkopf. Crook rutschte kichernd seinen Sitz nach unten.

  
‚Was heißt Crook auf Griechisch?‘ Ally sah ihn erstaunt an. ‚Ganove.‘ Crook grinste. ‚Das gefällt mir.‘ ‚Du kannst echt kein Griechisch, oder?‘ Crook schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Ich komme aus Connecticut. Ich hab keine Ahnung von Griechisch. Bis jetzt hat Englisch auch gereicht. Aber das erklärt warum hier alle so blöd grinsen, wenn ich ihnen sage, wie ich heiße.‘ Ally lachte kurz leise auf.

  
‚Und wo kommst du so her?‘ Ally musterte Crook ein paar Sekunden und entschied dann, dass sie Crook zumindest ein paar Dinge erzählen konnte. Der Chef würde ihn vermutlich sowieso köpfen. Oder Schlimmeres. ‚Aus der Gegend hier. Meine Mutter wohnt ganz in der Nähe mit meinen Geschwistern und meinem Stiefvater.‘

  
Crook lächelte sie an. Es sah immer noch ein bisschen aus wie ein dreckiges Grinsen, aber war wohl ernst gemeint. ‚Sind sie so hübsch wie du?‘ Ally lachte laut auf. ‚Die Zwillinge oder meine Eltern? Meine kleine Schwester ist fünf. Ihr Bruder auch, falls du auch auf Kerle stehst. Und die Ehe meiner Eltern ist sehr glücklich. Und du bist echt nicht der Typ meiner Mutter.‘ Crook zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. ‚Was ist denn ihr Typ?‘ ‚Sie steht auf Kerle in Machtpositionen. Mein Stiefvater ist Manager. Du bist ein Kleinkrimineller.‘ ‚Aber ein Kleinkrimineller, der von Hades persönlich gesucht wird.‘ Ally lachte wieder, als sie auf irgendeine holprige Straße einbog, die mehr aus Grünzeug als aus Schutt bestand.

  
‚Was genau machen wir hier eigentlich? Ich hab nicht das Gefühl, dass du Lust auf das hier hast.‘

  
‚Hör Mal. Ich wurde nur angeheißen dich zum Chef zu bringen. Er hat persönlich drum gebeten dich zu sehen. Na gut, er hat gesagt, ich solle meinen Arsch bewegen, aber was solls. Ich bring dich jetzt zu ihm. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß warum.‘

  
Ally hielt den Wagen an und stieß die Tür zu, bevor sie Dyo aus dem Wagen lies, der glücklich auf den Felsen herumtollte, bei denen sie gehalten hatten. Ally winkte Crook zu und kletterte die Felsen hinunter an die Küste, zum Meer.

  
‚Ich hab eventuell den Hadeshelm gestohlen.‘

  
‚Eventuell?‘ Crook zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte nicht auf den Felsen auszurutschen und in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Er würde so oder so in der Unterwelt landen, aber wenn dann bitte nicht noch schneller als nötig.

  
‚Na gut, ich hab ihn geklaut. In nem Tempel hier in der Nähe. Koroneia hieß das Kaff glaube ich. Da war ein Tempel von Hades und da war das Ding. Hey das Teil soll unsichtbar machen und ich bin ein Dieb. Außerdem wurde ich dafür bezahlt. Wenn mich bloß diese Nervensäge nicht erwischt hätte. Göttin der Gerechtigkeit oder so was.‘ ‚Dike?‘ ‚Genau.‘

  
Ally setzte sich auf einen großen Felsen gegen den das Wasser schwappte. Crook lies sich neben ihr nieder und Dyo jagte die Wellen. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und tauchte alles in gelbes, warmes Licht.

  
‚Worauf warten wir?‘ Crook sah Ally fragen an, sie deutete auf die Sonne. ‚Der Eingang zur Unterwelt ist dort wo Okeanos auf die Sonne trifft. Und bevor du fragst, nein wir brauchen nicht noch ein Boot. Wir müssen nur warten bis der Rest vom Sonnenlicht auf die Felsen trifft, dann sieht man den Eingang. Ich finde ihn sonst nicht. Hier sieht immer alles so gleich aus.‘ Crook kicherte und lies die Beine baumeln.

  
‚Wer hat dich bezahlt?‘ Ally sah Crook mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. ‚Irgendwelche Götternachfahren. Offenbar hat Zeus ihren Vater gekillt, weil er immer Leute wiederbelebt hat und Hades sich deswegen beschwert hat. Die wollten es Hades heimzahlen. Aber wer ist schon so blöd dem Herrscher der Unterwelt persönlich ans Bein zu pissen?‘ ‚Keiner außer dir.‘ Crook verdrehte die Augen. Er fand, dass er das heute entschieden zu oft tat. Und Ally auch. ‚Ich dachte nicht, dass die das ernst meinen. So im ersten Moment. Erst als Miss Jura bei mir aufgetaucht ist. Und da wars dann auch schon zu spät. Außerdem mag ich den Nervenkitzel. Deswegen mach ich das überhaupt.‘

  
Ally nickte, dann sprang sie auf. Die Sonne hatte die Felsen erreicht. Sie pfiff nach Dyo und gab Crook einen Schubs in Richtung der Felsspalte auf die das Sonnenlicht fiel. Sie stiefelten durch das seichte Wasser und quetschten sich zwischen den Felsen durch.

‚Holla die Waldfee!‘ Crook blieb der Mund offen stehen und Ally kicherte leise hinter ihm. ‚Das ist der Hain der Persephone. Falls du ne Narzisse sieht, da müssen wir hin, da ist der Eingang der Unterwelt.‘ Crook nickte und sah sich weiter um. Es war ein riesiger Hain voller blühender Blumen, flatternder Schmetterlinge und bestimmt gab es irgendwo flauschige kleine Häschen.

  
Irgendwo schrie ein Käuzchen. ‚Na das passt hier ja mal gar nicht hin.‘. meinte Crook und Ally nickte. ‚Und genau deswegen müssen wir da hin.‘ Ally lief durch den riesigen Hain immer in die Richtung, der immer lauter schreienden Käuzchen. Irgendwann sah Crook nicht nur hübsche bunte Blumen, sondern auch giftigen Eisenhut und statt blühender Obstbäume, schmale hohe Zypressen. Dyo wälzte sich in ein paar Sträuchern Minze und in der Zypresse über ihnen schrien laut einige Käuzchen. ‚Wir sind da.‘, sagte Ally und zeigte auf eine Narzisse, die neben einem Spalt im Boden wuchs, umgeben von Eisenhut, Minze und direkt unter der Zypresse mit den meisten Käuzchen.

  
‚Down the rabbit hole?‘ Crook sah Ally zweifeln an. ‚Sieht ganz so aus.‘ ‚Hades ist voll die Dramaqueen.‘ ‚Wem sagst du das.‘ Ally nickte mit dem Kopf zu dem klaffenden Loch im Boden und Dyo sprang kopfüber hinein, dann schob sie Crook hinüber, packte ihn am Handgelenk und sprang.

Sie landeten in einer Art waberndem Nebel, der irgendwie weich und sanft war, was Crook extrem seltsam fand, aber wenigstens hatten sie sich nichts gebrochen. Ally hob ihm eine Hand hin und er lies sich hochziehen. Dyo jagte den Nebel und Ally musste ihn zwei Mal her pfeifen, bis er kam. Sie legte den Finger an den Mund und Crook nickte. Er würde den Mund halten.

  
Nach ein paar Schritten standen sie an einem alten, knarzenden Holzsteg, an dem eine Laterne hing. Ally tippte sie an, dann kramte sie ihren Geldbeutel hervor und klopfte mit einer der Münzen gegen die Laterne, sodass es laut klimperte.

  
Irgendwo aus dem dunklen Nebel kam ein kleines Boot geschwommen. Ein finsterer, alter Mann fuhr es mit langsamen, kräftigen Bewegungen seines Fährstabs an den Holzsteg. Unter seiner spitzen Kapuze ragte eine krumme Nase hervor und er streckte eine knochige Hand nach Ally aus. Sie legte die zwei Obolus darauf und der Fährmann machte ihr, Crook und Dyo Platz. Dann fuhr er los.

  
Crook wusste, dass der Kerl Charon war. Er konnte vielleicht nicht alle Götter beim Namen nennen, aber den Fährmann der Unterwelt vergaß man nicht so schnell. Er brachte die Toten über Styx. Und den schwarzen Fluss durch den sie danach fuhren. Irgendwo in der Ferne war ein Jammern zu hören und Crook konnte Flammen sehen und Blut riechen.

  
Charon brachte sie an eine breite Treppe, vor der Kerberos thronte. Der dreiköpfige Hund war riesig. Noch viel größer als Dyo, der Crook bis zur Schulter ging und er gab ein lautes, mechanisches Bellen von sich, dass von den Wänden wiederhallte. Dyo sprang auf ihn zu und bellte ihn freudig an. Crook blieb stocksteif stehen, er wollte wirklich nicht gefressen werden, aber Ally zog nur ein großes Stück Honigkuchen hervor und warf es dem monströsen Hund hin, der sich mit Freude darüber hermachte. Dann schob sie Crook an ihm vorbei und streichelte noch kurz Dyo den Rücken, der bei seinem Onkel blieb.

  
‚Hades ist echt ne Dramaqueen.‘, meinte Crook, als sie außerhalb von Kerberos‘ Reichweite waren. ‚Wem sagst du das. Als er mich beauftragt hat dich zu ihm zu bringen mussten wir uns in Dodona treffen. Das ist am Arsch der Welt, da sind heute nur noch Ruinen. Und dann kam er mit ner Kutsche und seinen vier schwarzen Pferden an. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er die noch hat.‘ Crook lachte kurz auf, doch dann sah er, dass sie oben angekommen waren.  
Hades war nicht weiter schwer zu erkennen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er Crook mit Blicken erdolchte, war der Gott riesig. Bestimmt drei Köpfe größer als Crook und Ally. Er hatte dunkles Haar, eine dunklen Bart und einen sehr finsteren Gesichtsausdruck. Und er hat einen beunruhigend gefährlich aussehenden Zweizack in seiner Hand.

  
‚Hey Chef. Einmal Crook. Wie bestellt.‘ Ally wippte auf ihren Fußsohlen hin und her.  
‚Danke Schatz.‘, Hades lächelte sie an und sie grinste kurz zurück. ‚Schatz?‘, Crook sah sie entsetzt an. ‚Ich sagte doch meine Mutter mag griechische Sachen. Namen… Götter.‘  
‚Du bist die Tochter von Persephone?‘ Ally schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Nein. Meine Mutter ist ein Mensch. Ich bin eine Halbgöttin. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf Inzest.‘, sagte sie mit einem Kopfnicken zu ihrem Vater.

  
‚Allisophone!‘, Hades schrie nicht, aber seine Stimme erfüllt den ganzen Raum. ‚Jaja. Das ist Crook, er hat deinen Hadeshelm geklaut. Asklepios Nachfahren haben ihn dafür bezahlt. Oder gabs sonst noch nen Gott, der Menschen wiederbelebt hat?‘ ‚Nein Asklepios stimmt. Ich erinnere mich.‘ Crook nickte zustimmend. ‚Geh die umbringen, ich kümmere mich um ihn. Er ist nur ein Dieb. Oh, mal was ganz anderes, wenn du ne Karte vom Labyrinth auftreiben könntest, bevor ich das nächste Mal rein muss, wäre das super.‘ Hades stöhnte genervt auf und fuhr sich durch sein dunkles Haar.

  
‚Du glaubst ihm?‘ Ally nickte. ‚Wenn er lügt peitsche ich ihn aus.‘ Hades nickte. ‚Asklepios Kinder. Soso.‘ Hades betrachtete Crook nachdenklich. ‚Meine Tochter bürgt für dich. Wenn du sie anlügst, lügst du mich an. Was denkst du, was ich mit Lügnern mache?‘ Crook zuckte mit den Schultern, der Blick des Gottes machte ihn nervös. Mit einem Minotaurus oder irgendwelchen grimmigen Fährmännern kam er klar, aber das war immerhin der Herrscher der Unterwelt.

  
‚Er wirft sie in Pyriphlegethon. Das ist der Fluss aus kochendem Blut mit nie erlöschenden Flammen. Du brennst bis du stirbst und dann brennt deine Seele weiter, weil du Charon nicht bezahlen kannst.‘ Ally sah ihn breit grinsend an. Crook schluckte bei der Vorstellung. ‚Ich schwöre ich lüge ihre Tochter nicht an. Ich bin ein guter Kerl, ich mache alles, was sie wollen.‘

  
Hades lächelte ihn an. ‚Gut. Du wirst sie heiraten. Ich gehe jetzt und statte Asklepios Kindern einen Besuch ab. Wenn ich wiederkomme will ich, dass das geklärt ist. Sie ist nicht mehr lange fruchtbar und ich möchte Enkelkinder.‘ Crook blieb der Mund offen stehen. ‚Ähm…‘ Er schluckte.

  
‚Dad deine Witze waren auch schon besser.‘ Hades lachte schallend, während Ally sich zusammenreisen musste, um nicht loszulachen, so entsetzt sah Crook aus. Hades lief lachend an seiner Tochter vorbei die Treppen hinunter und verschwand in Rauch und Nebel.

  
‚Wenn er nichts zu tun hat, schaut er sich Soaps an. Oder schlechte Filme voller Klischees. Oder woher auch immer sonst so ein schlechter Humor kommt. Keine Ahnung, aber du kannst deinen Mund echt wieder zumachen. Hier unten ist viel Schwefel in der Luft, solltest du nicht einatmen.‘ Crook schloss seinen Mund und verzog ihn zu einem Schmollen.

  
‚Aber edle Maid, ihr habt mich gerettet, ihr müsst mich heiraten.‘ Ally verdrehte die Augen. ‚Sind wir jetzt wieder da angekommen?‘ Crook nickte mehrfach breit grinsend und stolperte hinter Ally die Treppen hinunter, wo Dyo sie schwanzwedelnd erwartete. Zumindest der linke Kopf, der rechte schlief tief und fest.

  
Ally wandte sich Crook zu. ‚Hör mir mal gut zu du Nervensäge: Du wirst mit mir mitkommen. Wenn der Chef wiederkommt und du Schwachsinn geredet hast, bist du dran. Und wenn nicht, ich kann einen Dieb gut gebrauchen. Irgendwie muss ich die verdammten Strafzettel nämlich noch bezahlen, die du mir eingebrockt hast.‘

  
‚Ich bin ein exzellenter Dieb Mylady. Und ich rede nicht nur Schwachsinn. Wieso nennst du deinen Vater eigentlich Chef. Das ist eine seltsame Angewohnheit. Ally verdrehte nur die Augen, drückte Charon die zwei Obolus in die Hand und schubste Crook auf die Fähre in Richtung der Welt der Lebenden.

  
ENDE


End file.
